


蓄谋已久

by light157



Category: Wanna One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light157/pseuds/light157





	蓄谋已久

小助理抓紧扒了两口饭。在化妆间香水味消散之后。

助理人呢！  
那边有人在催了，他捧着塑料盒喝两口冷掉的例汤，嘴里含着东西就应了过去。  
饭可以不吃，他可不敢惹这位主生气。

白白挨了一通训后小助理又若无其事坐回小板凳上扒饭，他旁边的场记看他一眼，你们家那位今天怎么吃火药了？  
小助理挠挠头没法答。

要他怎么说？  
前男友变导演，偏偏他们家那位接的还是G片。

#  
这片不需要设计剧情吧？  
赖冠霖被推到角落，后靠时只来得及扶住大理石桌角，肩胛骨挫到挂钩，闷哼一声。

姜导不仅会导戏，还会教人演戏呢。

男人没说话，回身瞥一眼还在滴水的出风口，场记立马猫着腰从他面前钻过去，按下空调开关。  
热浪从窗口袭来，赖冠霖背贴着墙，竟被冷得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他撑起身子推了一把男人，又像被烫着了似的，碰到西装下隆起的肌肉时，连指节都痉挛了一下。

姜导这是打算亲自上阵吗？  
你脱光了躺在那儿我考虑一下要不要操你。

有新来的工作人员还摸不清姜丹尼尔的脾气，见空调关了，又跑去开角落的大排扇，扇叶转动的巨大嗡鸣遮盖了麦克风的收音，姜丹尼尔低头解着手上皮手套的皮扣，眼睛却向上睨着人。  
你嘴硬的毛病倒是一点没变。

什么？  
赖冠霖其实什么都没听清，但又本能的感觉绝不是什么好话。  
他捏紧了拳头，以一种几近落败的狼狈姿态避过不看，语气却十分强硬。

怎么？打算拿我拍一场强暴戏？

姜丹尼尔的手搭在西装扣上，听了这话又停了手上的动作，细细摸着衣上的暗纹，似笑非笑地看了他一眼。

大排扇也停了。  
摄影棚内翻滚着热浪，姜丹尼尔坐在机位后神情自若地指导着镜头的推远拉伸，赖冠霖在镜头下却难得的开始紧张。

你别怕。  
他背上全湿了，只好正对着镜头，凑近身下那个男孩对他小声说。

我不怕，倒是你。  
男孩视线在他身上梭巡一周，你别怕才是。

镜头靠近，男孩一转刚才的模样，翻身把脸埋进被褥里，摆出顺从的姿态，赖冠霖却无从下手了。趴伏在床上的男孩瘦得肩胛骨突出来，白衬衫的下摆因屈服的姿势掀上来，露出半截腰，从赖冠霖的角度，能看见男孩微微别开的两腿间垂下来的疲软性器。

润滑剂在床头柜上。

是他熟悉的声音。

赖冠霖浑身都烫红，侧过身子避开镜头去够床头柜的润滑剂。润滑剂的管口封得有些紧，越是有人看着他，他就越是拧不开，胶着在自己身上的那道视线愈发灼人，他恼了，索性不管不顾，不再拆这管润滑剂。

被人从后背抱住的时候，男孩明显吓了一跳，惊呼还未被收音，就开始低低地喘。  
你做什么？  
破碎的低吟没有之前的咄咄逼人，男孩咬紧了下唇抑制控制不住的呻吟，不愿承认身后这生涩的手法竟让他两腿都跪不稳。

空气里只余下指腹与性器摩擦的咕啾声，摄影棚里突然安静得没人出声，男人坐在机位后笑着，眼里却没一点笑意。  
前戏跳过，直接拍后面的。  
赖冠霖咬咬牙，置若罔闻，按住惊慌之下就要挣扎的男孩，凑到他耳边轻声说别怕。

淫靡的水声愈来愈大，男孩像被欺负狠了的小动物，呜咽着射出来的时候眼尾都红了，腿也软着，倒在赖冠霖身上，一点点喘着气。

亲我。  
什么？  
赖冠霖怔了一下，男孩已勾住他的脖子讨吻，伸出半截软舌一点一点舔着他的唇，还未得到回应自己就已喘得厉害。

Cut。  
在男孩要有进一步动作时男人喊了卡，摄影棚里的工作人员都不敢动，举着摄像机的，指挥着摇臂杆的，打着灯光的，在摄影停下的这一刻竟都在等着男人的下一句。

谁让你们自己发挥的？

姜丹尼尔嘴边噙着笑，低头玩弄手上不知解解合合多少次的手套皮扣，金属的碰撞声听得人神经紧绷。

都出去，我要指导一下这位新人演员。

工作人员很快散了，床上的男孩整了整身上衬衣的下摆也准备走，被姜丹尼尔叫住。  
我没让你走。

赖冠霖不敢置信地瞪圆了眼，在那双皮鞋的主人哒哒朝自己逼近的时候，敏感的神经紧绷到了极限。

你什么意思？

他边说边往后躲，可床上就那么点大的地方，男人朝他张开臂就能形成一个狭小逼仄的空间。

床上凹陷下好大一块，赖冠霖惊恐地躲着男人越靠越近的身体，又梗着脖子想要和男人理论个高下，可他嘴张到一半就凝固了。  
他的前男友俯过身，蜻蜓点水般的吻就落在他的唇上。

冠霖。

男人温柔叫着他，一点一点吻在眼上，鼻尖，而身旁的男孩显然被姜丹尼尔一番温柔的动作吓坏了，低呼了一声，把赖冠霖唤醒了。  
他一拳差点揍在男人鼻子上，被灵巧的躲过，男人死死捏住赖冠霖的手腕，手劲大得像要生生捏碎。

滚出去。

男孩愣了很久才如梦初醒一般跑了，独独把两人留在这间摄影棚。  
工作人员走时竟也忘了要开上空调，摄影棚里被热气蒸腾得让人流着汗待不住，赖冠霖却抖得像筛子，紧抿着唇像要和男人死磕到底。

姜丹尼尔，我们已经分手了。

他们重逢这么久，这是赖冠霖第一次叫他的名字。  
姜丹尼尔活动着手腕，无视了后一句，强硬地用手指堵住了赖冠霖接下来的话。

我同意了要分手吗？

皮革的味道绕在鼻腔里，舌头被手指搅得麻痹了，赖冠霖说不出反驳的话，上下颚一阖就咬男人伸进来的手指，可又被躲过，咬到了自己的舌头。  
尖锐的痛感瞬间传到大脑，赖冠霖蹙着眉，痛得身体也是一抖，男人看笑了，打趣地看着他，却又忍不住了似的捏着他的下巴狠狠吻了过来，在他被吻得大脑也浑浑噩噩之际，停下了这个吻。

小坏蛋，让你做坏事，遭报应了吧。

他又叫自己小坏蛋。

赖冠霖还晕得厉害，像被灌了最醇厚的烈酒，连男人的脸都看不太清，直到男人的手指隔着薄薄的衣料在他乳尖上打着圈按揉。  
那种粗粝的质感。

赖冠霖咬紧下唇还是溢出一声抽噎一样的惊喘，他弓成虾米状，可在力气这件事上他从未赢过姜丹尼尔，像只可怜兮兮的刺猬，被人打开了最柔软的腹部。  
他总是无法拒绝这样的他。

醇厚烈酒的尾调涩且苦。

他鼻腔里全是姜丹尼尔的味道，赖冠霖要极力控制自己才能忍住不先投降，但当那双手游移在全身的时候，赖冠霖又惊慌起来，他躲着不让摸这处，另一边就会沦陷。  
赖冠霖全身湿得像过了一遍水，连哀哀的低喘都带着水气，那管被扔在一边的润滑剂用在了他身上，戴着皮手套的手指往甬道里深入一点就会引起他不住地颤抖，他不想求饶，可声音里总带了哭腔，流出的生理泪水浸湿了脸侧的枕头。

别哭。

他没哭。  
赖冠霖摇摇头，可是止不住的呜咽总能轻易暴露他的情绪。

还有他敏感的身体。

那双手熟识他身体的每个地方。

赖冠霖把脸埋进枕头里，试图掩盖自己无意识的呻吟，可那双手会恶意地捏一下他的乳尖，那双手会有意无意地拂过他敏感的后腰。  
那双手会发了狠地掐他从不外露的大腿内侧。

他怕疼。

姜丹尼尔的手让他又疼又痒。让他神智昏聩。

丹尼尔，求你了。

这是赖冠霖今晚第二次叫他的名字。

窗外倾泻的光斑在他脸上一晃一晃，姜丹尼尔恍恍惚惚中又回到了他们刚同居时。  
赖冠霖情动时眼睛会半眯着，红红的嘴唇张着，能看到整齐雪白的牙齿。快乐的时候他喜欢叫出来，用最黏腻的方式叫自己的名字。

姜丹尼尔俯下身。

对不起。

他和自己说对不起。

赖冠霖脸贴在枕头上，声音里的哭腔愈发明显，难受到了极点又舒服得腿也发软，被身后的男人握住了腰，抵着穴口缓慢进入。

这一次，他终于崩溃的哭出声。


End file.
